4 year old troubles
by Faith Dickenson
Summary: Just then 3 screams echoed thru the school, one in the darkest caverns of the castle and the other two in the highest arms of the castle. 3 figures scurried thru the halls in the castle till one reached the sight of Professor Snape. HHrD


A/N: IMPORTANT!!!!! ok to all my fateful readers i've deleted all my stories but one when two wars collide and i'm hoping to get the sequl up soon i'm just short on ideas so if you have any i'd like to hear them!

not i have no beta right now i've lost my last one so please be conseterate for my spelling and grammer i know i'm really bad when it comes to that :( well here is the story :)

**4 Year Old Troubles**

The wind was howling with more fright that night and the lightning flashed in all directions, the students of Hogwarts were all asleep in there beds, the fires still burning brightly.

But not everyone was as peaceful, up in the highest tower a boy was sitting around 3 candles in a triangular pattern weird designs drawn in chalk. He had a dagger in one hand and was using it to draw blood on the other.

He let out a moan as the blood dripped from his hand onto the floor just then a wisp of wind knocked over a candle and his shirt caught fire and he hissed as he put it out and a green light whipped through the school and he smirked.

"My job here is done"

Just then 3 screams echoed thru the school, one in the darkest caverns of the castle and the other two in the highest arms of the castle.

And 3 figures scurried thru the halls in the castle till one reached the sight of Professor Snape.

"Draco Malfoy what did you do"

"I didn't do anytwing" said Draco.

The Professor looked down at his now 4 year old student.

"Severuse what seem to be the problem holy newts" said the headmaster.

"Where am I" asked Draco tapping his foot.

"Hogwarts" said Snape.

Draco seemed to smirk.

"Oh it's you Bumblefuck" smirked Draco.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy your grounded" snapped Snape.

"I'm a Malfoy I never get gounded" snapped Draco.

"I don't are if your god your ground" snapped Snape.

"No" yelled Draco.

"Yes" yelled Snape.

"NO" bellowed Draco stomping his foot.

Just then a little boy the same age as him hid behind Snape.

"Daddy why are you yelling" asked the little boy.

"Potter" said Snape his eyes wide.

Harry let out a yelp then ran.

"It's your fawlt" snapped Draco who ran after him.

"What's going on here" asked Snape.

"I don't know" said Albus.

"Am I kidnapped" said a small voice from the corner.

"No it's ok" said Snape.

"Did my parwents do sumtin wrong" asked the little girl.

"No" said Snape.

The little girl walked out of the shadows and Snape's moth dropped for the third time that night.

"Miss Granger" said Snape in aw.

"I want my mommy" she cried a tear falling from her eye.

"She will be here…" but she cut him off.

"My mommy and daddy are dead" she said another tear slipping down her rosy cheek.

"No there not" said Snape.

"A bad man killed them" she said then ran crying.

She ran till she hit a body and she clung onto it.

"Daddy" she cried.

Sirius looked down but all he could see was a messy of tangled bushy brown hair about 3 feet tall.

"I've been kidnapped" she cried into his chest just then Dumbledore came around the corner.

"You kidnapped her" snapped Sirius.

"I did no such thing that happens to be Hermione" said Dumbledore.

Sirius looked down at the girl then at Dumbledore.

"Harry and Mr. Malfoy are in the same state" said Dumbledore.

"Harry" said Sirius.

"Yes" said Snape.

Just then Harry and Draco came around the corner and saw Hermione and smiled.

"Hello my name is Hawy" said Harry.

"Hermionwe" said Hermione.

"Draco" said Draco.

"Are you kidnapped too" asked Hermione.

"Yes" said Draco.

"I think we should run" said Harry.

"And yell fire my mommy taught me that" said Hermione.

"One two thee" yelled Draco and they all ran.

"FIRE" they all yelled and repeated and children ran from there rooms screaming and they followed.

"Lots of people where kidnapped" said Draco.

"They are evil people" said Harry.

"Run faster" yelled Hermione.

And so they followed the kids outside and when they got out they saw more grownups.

"They must be the popo" said Hermione.

"You know the popo" said Harry.

"Popo lady the bad people are in there" said Hermione pulling lightly on a professor's leg.

"Oh dear heavens what happened to you" gasped MaGonagall at the three youngsters.

"We where kidnapped" said Draco.

"By bad men" said Harry.

"I was scared" said Hermione.

Just then Snape, Sirius and Dumbledore came out.

"I'd like you to meet, Harry, Hermione and Draco" said Dumbledore.

"What happened they said they were kidnapped" said MaGonagall.

"Yes well Hermione here believes so and I think the others were just trying to make her happy" said Sirius.

Draco and Harry nodded.

"So you didn't kidnap me" asked Hermione.

"No dear" said Dumbledore.

"Thank you popo lady" smiled Hermione "And I knew you were good daddy" said Hermione launching herself onto Sirius.

"Um yeah. Why is she calling me daddy?" asked Sirius as he held Hermione

"Why don't we go inside and settle this over a cup of tea." Said Dumbledore

"Tea is ucky Bumblefuck." Said Draco sweetly

Dumbledore shook his head and led the way to his office.

Once they were all seated comfortably well as comfortable as can be Dumbledore started to speak.

"Harry? Why are you sitting on the floor?" asked Sirius

"Cuz bad boyz haff to sit on de foor." Answered Harry

"You not bad Arry." Said Draco

Harry just nodded.

"Fine I be a bad boy too." Said Draco as he plopped down on the floor next to Harry

"Ooooo me too me too I want to be a bad boy too." Said Hermione as she sat on Draco's lap.

"Hey you big cow. MOVE!" Draco screamed

Hermione just wiggled her bum and stayed there.

"OK then. Let's begin. Harry who is your daddy?" Asked Dumbledore

Harry pointed to Severus. Severus just looked out right confused.

"OK who is your mommy?" he asked gently

Harry got up and walked out of Dumbledore's office and started to walk down the stairs.

"Harry come back here this instant." Yelled Sirius

But there was no answer. They all left to find Harry, but when they got into the hallway Harry was no where to be found.

"OOOO Bumblefuck I know who my daddy is!!!" Said Draco loudly "My daddy is Luciussss Malfoy…. He a basturd."

"Draco Malfoy don't talk like that." Said Severus sternly

"We haff to find Arry." Said Hermione quietly

They searched and searched but couldn't find Harry anywhere, but then Sirius thought of something.

"The room of requirements." He said loudly

They raced to the room and found Harry Potter sound asleep on Lily Potter's lap.

"Hello. Well it seems I wasn't quite hidden enough." She said smiling

"Hi mommy look here's daddy." Says Hermione pulling Sirius by the hand over to Lily.

"I don't have anyone" sulked Draco.

"We can share mommies and you can choose, Bumblefuck, Harry's daddy or my daddy" said Hermione.

"I choose your daddy" said Draco.

"We rweyated" said Hermione.

"I yove you Hermioninny" said Draco.

"I love you to Dray" smiled Hermione.

"I don't got no brother" cried Harry.

"Hawry we got the same mommy we all rweyated" said Hermione.

"Your smart" said Harry.

"Group hug" yelled Draco.

They giggled and hugged.

"What just happened" Snape whispered to Sirius.

"I just adopted Draco Malfoy" said Sirius.

"Hey yook I found a map" said Harry.

"The Woumping yillow" said Draco.

"Sounds sad let's go cheer it up" said Hermione.

They all ran.

"HERMIONE, DRACO AND HARY GET BACK HERE" yelled Sirius but All they got were giggles.

The adults stopped dead as the kids were right near the willow tree.

"Last one there is a chicken" yelled Hermione who ran.

"Cheater" yelled Draco and the kids ran to the tree and Hermione ran.

"Hey look the adult's aren't coming close" said Harry.

"Look a button wonder what it dose" said Hermione pressing the not in the tree and the tree froze.

"It froze" said Draco.

"I did magic" squealed Hermione.

"Look the adults are coming" said Harry.

They ran into the little whole in the tree and gasped.

"A twee house" said Draco.

"Wow" said Hermione and they walked around.

"We're in trouble" said Harry.

"We'll I'll blame it on Dray" said Hermione

"I'll blame it on Arry" said Draco.

"That's ok" said Harry.

"Don't blame it on Hawy" said Hermione.

"It's ok it's my fault" said Harry.

"No it's mine" said Hermione.

"Mine" said Hary.

"Mine said Hermione

"Mine" said Harry

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Your mean" said Harry.

Hermione let out a cry and ran away crying.

"No your mean" snapped Draco running after Hermione.\

Blaise, Pansy, Ginny and Ron all woke up a little bit ago in the shrieking shack confused.

"What are we doing here" asked Ginny.

"I have no clue" said Blaise.

Then they heard giggling.

"Huh" said Pansy.

Then arguing.

"What's going on" said Ron.

"Blaise got up and walked to the door then was squeezed by something small he looked down but all he could see was a ball of wild brown hair.

"What's the" said Blaise.

"It's a girl" said Ginny.

Then the girl started crying.

"Hawy hates me" she cried.

"Harry?" asked Blaise.

"And Dray dose to" she cried.

Just then Draco stepped in the doorway.

"Draco what happened to you" yelped Pansy.

"I told Arry he was mean" said Draco as he approached the little girl.

"Oh no remember what happened last time" she said.

"Uh oh" said Draco.

Just then she stepped away from Blaise and Blaise gasped.

"GRANGER" he yelled.

"No Hermioninny" said Draco.

"Draco Hermione there you are" said Sirius.

"Draco run it's a killer" yelled Pansy.

"Daddy" yelled Hermione and Draco as they clung onto Sirius.

"Where is Harry" asked Sirius

"Draco did it" said Hermione.

"Draco" said Sirius.

"Well um you see" said Draco.

"Harry said I was mean and I got sad and ran into him then Draco said he was mean then he ran away" said Hermione.

"Shit" said Sirius.

"What the fuck is going on" said Blaise.

"Ooo he said a bad word I'm telling Bumblefuck on you" said Hermione.

"We have to find Arry" said Draco

"Oh right" said Hermione

They looked for a while until Hermione burst out.

"HE WAS KIDNAPPED I KNOW IT"

"What's with that girl and kidnapping" whispered Sirius.

They walked a little more until they found him near the lake curled up in a ball. Hermione and Draco ran up to him and curled up next to him so he was in the middle and soon the three four year olds where soon all fast asleep.

The adults carried them back up to the castle where they all slept in Snape's office.

"They look so cute together" whispered Ginny.

"But why are they with Malfoy" snapped Ron.

"They don't remember anything from, when they were older" said Sirius.

"I still don't trust Malfoy with them" snapped Ron.

"Ya well I don't trust them with Draco" snapped Blaise.

"Who cares about you" snapped Ron.

Pansy and Ginny look at each other and shake there heads as the Slythern and Gryffindor start a heated argument.

"So I never really got to know you" said Ginny.

"Same here" smiled Pansy.

"So what do you like to do" asked Ginny.

"Well I do like some gossip" smirked Pansy.

Ginny laughed.

"Me too but I really like Quitticth"

"I like Quitticth but I never really got o trying out" said Pansy.

They started to talk and the guys looked over.

"Ginny"

"Pansy"

"Yes boys" they said together.

"What are you doing the boys snapped.

"Making a new friend" they laughed together.

"But it's Weasley"

"But it's Parkinson"

"Your point" said Ginny.

"I can like whoever I like" snapped Pansy.

The boys huffed.

"Boys" the girls said together and laughed.

"you know I always thought of you as an evil slut" laughed Ginny.

"Well I always thought o you as a poor bitch" laughed Pansy.

"Well proves us wrong" laughed Ginny.

"Ya" smiled Pansy.

"Now you kids go to sleep you're taking them shopping tomorrow" said Sirius.

"Why us" snapped Blaise.

"Because this will be your N.E.W.T.S test make sure they survive" said Snape.

"That's not fair" snapped Ron.

"Nothings far Mr. Weasley" said Dumbledore.

"This is going to be so fun" said Ginny.

"I know I saw the perfect little kids store in muggle London" squealed Pansy.

"Oh god" said Sirius.

"What did we do" said Snape.

"See you in the morning" smiled Ginny and the kids left to go to sleep

"Dray I'm scared its dark" said Hermione.

"Its ok" said Draco.

"Hawy" cried Hermione.

"It's ok Hermioninny" said Harry.

"We won't let anytwing huwt you" said Draco.

Hermione smiled and cuddled up to the two boys.

"Because you're our sister and we will protect you" smiled Harry.

Hermione started to play with Harry's hair as she soon fell asleep.

"Hawy we have to protect her" said Draco.

"I know Dray" said Harry.

"Night" said Draco.

"Night" said Harry and soon they were joining Hermione in dream land.

"They sound so cute together" said Lily.

"I know and think it's only 4 weeks till Christmas" said Snape.

"I know we should have a Christmas concert" said Lily.

"Ya that sounds good" smiled Sirius.

"Oh and a play" said Lily.

"Ya" said Snape.

"I'll talk to Albuse but even if he say's no I'll do it anyway" smiled Lily.

"Oh dear" said Snape.

"Well I think it's time for sleep" said Sirius.

"Ya" said Snape and they guys left to go to sleep.

Lilly sighed and followed close behind.

* * *

so what do you think for a first chapter? 

if you review i'll give ya a cookie ;P


End file.
